


Providence

by dahdeemohn



Series: Sweet Disposition one shots [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Doubt, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important conversation is held on the dawn of the morning of the draft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providence

A beam of sunlight pierced through the gap in curtains, which cast directly over Sami's face and stirred him from slumber, several hours prior to when the alarm was due to go off. He rolled over and away from it to try to get a little more sleep, and came face-to-face with Finn, who looked to be wide awake, the circles under his eyes much darker than usual.

"Trouble sleeping?" Sami asked as he found his way under Finn's arm, and sighed contently as it wrapped around him.

"Yeah." Finn nodded, his grasp tightened once Sami settled. They remained quiet for a while longer, and Sami's attempt at rest was thwarted by the tension that permeated the room from Finn. 

"Finn." Sami placed a hand on Finn's chest, over his heart, and the way that it hurriedly beat made him ache. "Hey."

"What?" Finn softly responded as he stroked the top of Sami's head, fingers resting in the copper strands.

"We're fine, right?" Sami couldn't tell if the quiver that he felt internally had actually manifested from his throat, but judging from the kiss planted on his forehead, he could only assume that it had been heard.

"We'll be fine." 

"Are we not right now?"

"I think we're both a bit nervous at the moment, yeah?"

"But after this? After tonight?" Sami whispered, mild panic quickly taking root in the pit of his stomach, icy and unwelcome.

"Sami." Finn started and paused, and Sami lifted his head up to look at his face; he could see the blue eyes that were normally so clear were now dark and stormy. "Would you still have me? After this? Are you going to be OK with that, if-"

"Yes." Sami cut him off and clung tighter. "That's not even a doubt that you should have. What about me?"

"I'd have you any time." Finn chuckled.

"But even if it's only for two days a week? Like we've been doing? I can't ask you to stay with me, Finn. I can't be selfish like that, and I'll understand if-" It was Sami's turn to be cut off, and quickly Finn a hand slipped under his chin and tilted it further up so that their lips could meet, the initial gentle pressure quickly giving way to more until Sami had broken it off and made a face. "Blech! Morning breath."

"Love, there isn't another person on this planet that I'd willingly kiss under the threat of morning breath, just you. It's just you for everything, just you for me." Finn had laughed, but the sentiment was entirely serious.

"So we'll be fine then." Sami sat up.

"Absolutely." Finn confirmed, but confusion was evident on his face. "Except why're you getting up just now? We've got a lot of time to rest this morning."

"Exactly. I'm gonna go brush my teeth." 

"Oh." Finn smiled as it dawned on him, and he stretched in preparation to roll out of bed. "That's a good plan."

"I thought so." Sami smiled back, then made his way over to the sink and was soon joined by Finn. 

Fatigue from travelling often made it difficult to Sami to remember what city he was in, but that very morning he was able to recall that they were in Providence, Rhode Island; as they tumbled back into bed, he thought to himself about what a beautiful coincidence that together they were able to come to terms with their own personal providence as well.


End file.
